Twenty four hours a day
by SelphieSK
Summary: In order to prove his innocence, Light has accepted to be put under L's constant surveillance, unaware of how eventful his daily life was about to get. /Shonen ai, discontinued/
1. Sleep deprivation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note nor any character depicted herein.  
**Summary:** In order to prove his innocence, Light has accepted to be put under L's constant surveillance, unaware of how eventful his daily life was about to get.  
**Spoilers:** Up to and including episode 17.  
**Warning:** Shônen-ai in upcoming chapters. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Twenty-four hours a day  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapter 1:  
Sleep-deprivation**

"Ryuuzaki."

No answer came from the aforementioned detective, who was crouched in his desk chair, his left hand on his knees, the other busy typing rapidly on the keyboard in front of him.

"Ryuuzaki," Light insisted, his brow furrowing further, both from fatigue and growing annoyance.

The other male ignored him yet again, on purpose or not, he couldn't say.

"L."

Surprisingly enough, he turned around this time, eying Light with a vacant stare, his right hand still hovering above the overused keyboard.

"I _really_ need to sleep," Light spoke, making sure to emphasize the 'really' part and to look as exhausted as possible. He didn't have to try that much, since he truly was worn-out.

L stared at him, unblinking for five long seconds, before turning dismissively back toward his computer's screen.

"Another five minutes," he said while resuming his quick typing.  
"You said that five minutes ago," the brunet replied wearily, bending forward to rest his head on his crossed arms, on the large desk behind which he had been sitting for more than four hours, in the main hall of L's recently built tower block. "Please, Ryuuzaki, whatever you're doing, you can do it tomorrow morning.  
- As a matter of fact, it's already morning, Raito-kun."

Light's auburn eyes watched Ryuuzaki in slight disbelief.  
"What hour is it?"

Ryuuzaki glanced at the digits shown at the lower right part of his screen and answered casually:  
"It's four and a half.  
- What?" Light shot up in a swift motion, getting to his feet and facing angrily the other man.

It had seemed to be the last straw.

L turned around in his chair just in case the brunet felt like punching him, and stared wide-eyed at him.

"Ryuuzaki, you're really overdoing it! I don't know about you, but _I_ need my night's sleep!  
- I don't," L replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Light shut up for a second, then lifted his left hand, the handcuffed one.  
"Since we're now linked, I thought it'd be normal that both of us made some concessions regarding our life habits.  
- When did I say that?  
- I believe it was implied, since you're now making me stay up while I want to sleep, aren't you?  
- I never told you not sleep." Ryuuzaki sounded like he had just heard the stupidest thing ever.  
"How am I supposed to sleep here? There's no bed around, in case you didn't notice!"

L suppressed a giggle for his own sake. Sleep-deprivation seemed to exasperate Raito, after all.

"All right," he said, turning around yet again to type in some last words before shutting down the room's computers. "Let's sleep," he decided out loud before standing up, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading towards the closest staircase, dragging Light along thanks to the metal chain linking their wrists.

oooooo

Ryuuzaki absently unlocked the door to one of the second floor's apartments, making his way through it, ignoring everything of his way until he entered the bedroom.  
Light soon caught him up but, instead of following the raven-haired man around, stood silently at the doorframe, staring almost worriedly at the sole double-bed in the middle of the room.

"There's only one bed," he stated, his left eyebrow curving outward slightly.  
"It's large enough for the both of us," L replied while climbing on the bed. His motion forced Light to take a few steps forward.  
"I guess so, but…  
- Weren't you sleepy?"

A bit taken aback, Raito just watched Ryuuzaki as the detective made himself comfortable on the left side of the bed, crouching on the blue sheets with his back in contact with a white soft pillow.

As the mysterious man's black eyes eventually met his, Raito spoke:  
"I'd really rather sleep alone.  
- Why is that?" L asked casually while pulling lightly at his own lower lip.  
"Ever heard of privacy?  
- Sorry, but it seems you'll have to forget about such futile things as your privacy for now. Surveillance has no meaning whatsoever if the suspect is left alone even for a few seconds."

Light remained silent for a moment, frowning as realization hit him.  
"What you're saying is, from the moment you handcuffed us together, that you weren't going to leave me alone for a second, isn't it?  
- That's a way to put it. I had gathered that you had understood that much from the start, Yagami-kun. It was the condition of your release."

A light smile adorned L's lips as he stopped pulling his lower one.  
"Weren't you sleepy?" he asked again with an amused tone in his clear voice.

Light glared at him silently, somewhat annoyed but, too tired to spark a fight, sighed in defeat and sat on the edge of his side of the blue-sheeted bed.  
He undid his laces, put down his shoes, reached for his dark-red sweater and stopped.

He turned around to find a rather curious look on him.

"You can't take it off with a hand cuffed," Ryuuzaki stated matter-of-factly, his overly dilated pupils studying Light's features as the latter seemed to frown yet again. "The chain will block it.  
- I'll just keep it on, then," Light said, mentally cursing at his night habits while standing up.

He pulled his side's sheets down enough for him to lay under them, immediately burying his head in the fluffy pillow, taking in a deep breath the fabric's lavender soft scent before whispering something that Ryuuzaki comprehended as a good night wish.

"Good night to you too, Raito-kun," he answered just in case.

Young Yagami opened his eyes a few seconds later.  
"The light," he slurred.  
"Huh?" L diverted his gaze from the book he had drawn out.  
"Turn off the –" Light looked at the still crouched detective. "Aren't you going to sleep?  
- No, I'm not, Raito-kun," he answered as if it were completely normal, resuming his reading soon after.  
"I can't sleep with the lights on," Light countered, his temper nearing its limits.

It must have showed in his weary voice, because L closed his book with a sigh, set it down on the wooden nightstand and clicked off the lights.

"No more demands?" he asked as he laid down in the dark.  
"Silence."

Light heard the black-haired man giggle softly and felt him move under the sheets, the chain linking them clinging in the process.

Silence ensued as requested.  
Light listened to the other man quiet breathing and occasional shifting, a bit unnerved that he was actually sleeping in the same bed than someone who thought that he was a serial killer, and who had locked him up for more than a month based on his sole suppositions.  
He found the thought quite disturbing and decided to put it aside, preferring to doze off to a refreshing and well-deserved sleep.

Light gasped upon hearing the man next to him speak out of the blue.  
He honestly had almost forgotten about his presence.

"It's been six months since I have last slept in a bed."

Raito felt like biting L for some reason. Punching him just wouldn't be enough.

"Raito-kun, did I startle you? I'm sorry if I did.  
- …Just be quiet."

Light could almost hear him smile as he silently complied with his request.

He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry if my English sounded a bit funny, it's just that it's not my native language.  
Please let me know what you thought so far, whether they were in character or not... I'll update soon anyway :)  
Thanks!_


	2. White chocolate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note nor any character depicted herein.  
**Summary:** In order to prove his innocence, Light has accepted to be put under L's constant surveillance, unaware of how eventful his daily life was about to get.  
**Spoilers:** Up to and including episode 17.

**Warning:** Shônen-ai. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Twenty-four hours a day  
**By SelphieSK

**Chapter 2:  
White chocolate**

Barely emerging from a dream-filled sleep, Light spoke a few slurred words, sat up on the bed, and stretched with a loud yawn, raising his left arm in the process.

A clinging sound made him stop in his tracks.  
With his arms still up in the air, he turned his disheveled head toward the metallic noise, slightly widening his brown eyes as his dazed gaze met an unexpected sight.

Ryuuzaki. Quietly sitting, rather, crouching at the end of _his_ bed, and reading a book.

He was about to yell at the raven-haired man who hadn't seemed to even take notice of his presence when a flow of confused memories came back to his sleepy mind.

Oh, right. They had shared the same bed last night, since L had them handcuffed together.

Light clicked his tongue in annoyance and realization, drawing Ryuuzaki's attention.

"Good morning, Raito-kun.  
- To you too."

This whole handcuff ordeal was slowly getting on Light's nerves.  
But, being determined to prove his innocence regarding the Kira case, he would endure it to the very end.

"Did you sleep well?  
- Huh?" Raito left his thoughts where they were to face the detective two feet away. "Yeah, thanks. How about you?  
- I had a hard time even staying on the mattress, since you did your utmost at relentlessly kicking me out of it," Ryuuzaki said with a blank expression, black bags stretching under his wide eyes. "I still wonder if you weren't doing so on purpose."

Light froze.  
He felt a bit ashamed for having supposedly prevented Ryuuzaki from having any rest, but thought at the same time that the raven-haired man had it coming anyway.  
"I'm really sorry; I guess I move a lot in my sleep…  
- It doesn't matter. I never sleep much anyway, Raito-kun."

Light felt a sting of remorse get to him and watched as L casually got up, his posture as slouched as usual.  
"If you're fully awake, let's have breakfast," he said, waiting for Light to get up as well.

Light said nothing for a few seconds then sighed, standing up as well.

oooooo

They had seated themselves in a comfortable dark-red sofa in the living-room's apartment. The breakfast, which consisted of coffee, cakes and various other sugary pastries, had been placed on a rectangular glass-made table, on which could also be found some yellow and orange flowers, put there to lighten up the room, Watari said as Ryuuzaki asked about their purpose.

"Everybody from the investigation team is waiting in the main hall," the old man informed them with a smile.  
"We'll be coming soon. Thank you, Watari."

The glasses-wearing man then took his leave. The apartment's entry door closed noiselessly behind him.

oooooo

Light had had a cup of black coffee and was now pondering on which pastry he would be eating, his un-cuffed hand combing his messy brown hair in the while.  
His attention was soon drawn to the crouched detective to his right. He watched him as the sleep-deprived man actively emptied a porcelain plate from its little bear-shaped white chocolates, leaving all other pastries alone.

Were those sweets that good?

Curiosity getting the best of him, Light extended his right hand toward the almost bare plate, catching the last candy before L did.

"Hey," Ryuuzaki complained softly, his weary dark eyes meting Light's now amused ones.  
"You'll get cavities if you keep it up," Raito smiled confidently, having actual fun teasing the other male.

L said nothing, just watched as Light seemed to be planning to make fun of him using the chocolate bear.

Out of sheer amused sadism, Light made his chocolate-holding hand pass just in front of Ryuuzaki's nose.  
L seriously considered biting Raito's fingers along with the white little bear but restrained himself somehow, and settled for observing Light's silly prank instead, as the brown-haired male kept swinging the sweet around like a fool kid.  
Ryuuzaki wanted the sweet back to some extent, but openly trying to retrieve it would only end up in Light gobbling up the last piece of his favorite snack.

Raito eventually registered L's apparent lack of interest in the sweet biscuit, since the detective was only staring at him with those blank eyes of his, still crouching lazily, and not trying anything to take it back.

Well, Light decided, he would just have it then.  
So, shrugging, he opened his mouth to eat it.

L's abnormally dilated pupils narrowed briskly as his cookie neared Raito's mouth.  
He couldn't restrain himself anymore from making a bolt for it.

The little bear had just gone past Raito's teeth when his lips made unexpected contact with Ryuuzaki's swift ones.

Light froze, baffled.

L had unintentionally caught Raito's lower lip between his own, and could taste a familiar savor on them.  
He then instinctively licked the sweet flavor off Light's lip using the tip of his tongue, while neither breaking contact nor thinking much about the possible consequences of his current action.

He only withdrew because of Light's abrupt shudder.

The brown-haired male stared at him wide-eyed, while L looked unconcerned.

"You're not giving it back, are you?" he then asked smoothly.

Raito just gaped at him.

What was talking about?  
Give back? Wh…  
…The chocolate?

"No," he answered, his shock showing in his stunned tone.

L watched him unblinking, crouching yet again on the sofa.  
"I thought so."

He then got up, shoved his hands deep in his blue jeans' pockets, and headed for the entry door.  
"We're keeping everybody waiting," he stated casually, oblivious to young Yagami's confusion as the boy had yet to snap out of his shock induced astonishment.

The metal handcuff eventually yanked him off the sofa, made him stand up and follow Ryuuzaki out of the apartment.

oooooo

L's saliva was still on his lower lip, he could feel it. And he didn't dare to do anything about it.  
Should he casually wipe his mouth on his sleeve? L wasn't looking anyway since he was walking in front of him, toward the staircase leading one floor down.

Ryuuzaki hadn't even apologized for what Light decided to consider as a misstep, an impulsive move that was aimed at taking that stupid chocolate bear back.

…But, all in all, it _had_ been a kiss, hadn't it? A sloppy, absurd, embarrassing one, but a kiss nonetheless.  
After all, their lips had met, and L had… He had licked him!  
Light could understand why L had just -- bumped into him by mistake, but… Lick him? What for?

Light swiftly shook his head.  
No, it wasn't a kiss. It may have looked like one from the outside, but he knew that L had just wanted to retrieve his favorite biscuit.

…But why on earth had he licked him?

He almost crashed into Ryuuzaki's back, failing to notice that the detective had stopped walking at some point.  
Looking up at the ceiling, L turned around, drew his cuffed hand out of his pocket and started prodding his own lower lip with his index while talking:

"Raito-kun, you tasted of white chocolate."

He then resumed his amble, leaving yet again an astounded brunet behind.

* * *

**A/N:** _Feedback's always much appreciated!_


End file.
